


Consequences

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Hi! This is for the Naraku ask. I literally just thought of this idea now but what if Naraku's s/o found him first (when he was still human and horrible injured) and nursed him back to health so he ends up becoming obsessed with the s/o instead of Kikyo. (This probably messes up the entire story of Inuyasha)"





	1. Chapter 1

There was no way to know at the time what the result of your actions would be. You just did what you had to do, what anyone would have done, what was right. You had found the man on the point of death, and you intervened, saving his life, and nursing him back to health. 

 

If you had known what he would go on to do, the things he would cause to happen, not just to you, but to others would you have left him there to die? 

 

It’s what he asks you now, as he pins you between him in the wall, his demonic energy suffocating. Even if you wanted to escape him you couldn’t, you’re not strong enough, and he knows it. 

 

“No…”

  
It’s not something you like to admit. A world of suffering, a scourge of demons upon the earth, all things you could have prevented, all things you wouldn’t prevent because you are weak. 

 

And Naraku smirks, knowing he’s won. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I saw that requests were open and I just wanted to ask if you'd be up to a continuation of that Naraku ask? I'm not to person who originally asked for it but I'm just so intrigued and interested in what happens next!"

Inuyasha and his friends are in Naraku’s castle. You end your lingering by the windows, allowing yourself to mindless wander further into the building. Is it to save yourself? Are you afraid of what they’ll do to you when they find you? 

 

After all, you’re just as responsible, if not more so than he. 

 

“Come out here and face me Naraku! You coward!”

 

Ah. So that’s the case. Naraku’s protective aura around the castle was keeping them from entering. For now, at least, you were safe. 

 

Did you want to be safe? Do you want to continue living in this place as nothing more than a pet to a monster? A monster who, once upon a time was a man, a man who you thought you loved. 

 

To stay and be complacent? Or to put an end to your own suffering, and in a way hurt the monster who hurt you first? 

 

It’s an easy decision to make. Your steps to the main doors of the castle are steady and hold power. As soon as you pass through the barrier he’ll know. As soon as you pass through the barrier, you suspect they’ll attack. 

 

An easy end to a not so easy life. 

 

You take a step. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
